mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle Continues
Plot * Auditions Round 2: As the head-to-head battles continued, the next battle was between Hetal and Jill in an apple dessert. Hetal was the winner and received a white apron from Christina, but admitted it was a close loss for Jill. In the following battles, Darah, Olivia, Sara, Charlie, Justin, Jesse and Brianna all received a white apron. The final head-to-head battle was between Christopher and Shelly in chicken. Both of their dishes received mixed reviews from the judges, but while Gordon chose Shelly, Graham and Christina both chose Christopher and therefore Christopher was declared as the winner of the battle and received the final white apron. Gordon thought "they had made a major mistake" in the decision. * Auditions Round 3: The defeated home cooks were called back into the MasterChef kitchen and the judges announced that they would be distributing two more white aprons for a spot in the competition. Six of the defeated home cooks were chosen by the judges for the final challenge. Graham chose Taylor and Stephen, Christina chose Andrew and Demetria, and lastly Gordon chose Jill and Shelly. The challenge consisted of every day ingredients including chicken, tomatoes, bacon, kale, heirloom carrots,mushrooms, a bottle of Pinot Grigio (white wine), blueberries, cheese and chocolate, and the contestants were given one hour to create a stunning dish for the last two spots in the competition. Andrew made a stuffed chicken thigh with puree medley and tomato salad. The judges thought that the chicken was delicious but there were too many things going on with the puree as there were three different purees all together on the same plate. Taylor made a pan seared chicken with kale and carrot mashed potatoes. Graham thought that the chicken and kale had great flavors, but the puree was too "gummy". Jill made blueberry BBQ chicken with scalloped carrot and potato, which Christina thought had unexpectedly great flavor. She also felt the gratin was delicious but had too much cream and herbs in it. Stephen made grilled chicken with pappardelle and vegetables. Gordon thought everything was delicious, but the portion was way too big as it felt like there were three separate dishes on one plate. Shelly made mushroom and kale fritter with kale salad and fried chicken skin. Christina thought the dish was delicious but thought the fried chicken skin could be better presented. Demetria made a chicken roulade with sauteed potatoes and mole sauce, but Graham criticized her mole sauce for looking very unappetizing and felt that it looked like a shit stain on the plate as if the chicken was plated on a "diaper", and Christina thought she threw her second chance away with the mole sauce. At the end of the challenge, Demetria was the first to be sent home. Taylor was sent home because of the puree. Andrew and Jill were sent home also, despite the rave reviews for their dishes. This leaves Stephen and Shelly to advance. So overall, Alisa, Amanda, Brianna, Charlie, Christopher, Claudia, Dan, Darah, Derrick, Hetal, Jesse, Justin, Katrina, Kerry, Mateo, Nick, Olivia, Sara, Shelly, Stephen, Tommy, and Veronica all earn a white apron and advance to the top 22, while Andrew, Nate, Moniza, Taylor, Jill, and Demetria failed to get an apron and were sent home on day one.